Demons and Duty
by DL666
Summary: Inspired by 'No Longer Strangers' (Hope the author is okay!) Chizuru seeks to learn more about her demonic heritage and in turn encounters more than she bargained for. As the political climate of Kyoto falls apart and the furies run rampant. The Greater Demon clans can no longer stand by being silent. Ocs, Oni powers, expanded lore abound.
1. Chapter 1

The fire grew worse and Chizuru stumbles as she was pulled along by the hand. "They'll pay for this...they'll pay!" A grief stricken voice told her and Chizuru felt the wet tracks of tears pouring down her own cheeks.

She couldn't see who pulled her, their hand was covered in ash, as if they had been digging through the flames that covered the town.

"Chizuru." They had turned to her, nabbing her attention, two small hands landed on her shoulders. "Give me the necklace."

She looked down at the necklace she wore, noticing the beautiful blue gem with the kanji for water painted delicately on its surface.

However she obediently handed it over in the dream. Her lips wobbling as some small part of her protested the actions.

Her companion tucked the necklace away, reaching out they pressed their foreheads together. Their eyes were closed so Chizuru followed their example.

"I'll make them pay...I swear it. They won't get away with this, Chizuru…"

The crackle of the fire grew louder as trees crumbled around them. They pushed her away and the last thing she saw as she stumbled into a ditch, was whoever they were watching her with bright golden eyes and white hair, lips set in a scowl.

Her head struck a rock and everything went black.

Chizuru woke up violently, her heart pounding heavily in her chest. She reached up and let her fingers trace over her bare collar and neck.

No necklace hung from her neck, she never recalled wearing such jewelry either.

Eyes staring up at the ceiling she noted blankly that tears fell from her eyes as she slept, she reached up to clear them away. Still feeling the heat of the flames at her back.

The dream had felt so real...

It was no easy task to get permission to leave the Shinsengumi headquarters. Though with the help of Harada-san and Heisuke-Kun she managed to slip away to spend time with none other than the demon princess of Yase herself, Sen. Though Chizuru recognized the other woman was slowly becoming her best friend...and only female and demon companion.

It was a bit of a disappointment to be forced to travel with some of the captains, though Chizuru of course never disliked the company. Harada-san even kept a respectful distance between them when Chizuru went out for Dango with Sen. Heisuke-kun was louder and thus harder to ignore and on several occasions she would hear him making a loud exclamation as Harada-san pointedly made him be quiet…

She released a small sigh, peering down into her cup. They had stopped at a teahouse after enjoying their Dango in the dying light of the evening, the sun was slowly moving down and Chizuru wondered when the two captains would be sending her back.

Sen, ever so observant, put her own cup down and reached over to Chizuru cautiously, her fingers folding lightly, barely even a touch over her fingers where they rested around her cup. "Chizuru-chan?" She asked softly, her bright eyes concerned. "You seem...disappointed, something wrong with your tea or is the dango not sitting well?"

Chizuru lifted her chin, quickly shaking her free hand in a motion of dismissal. "Ah-no no...it's not that…" She smiled reassuringly though it felt forced on her own lips. "I just...wish we had more time to spend together, I suppose. I don't know when we were told to go back." She glances over to Heisuke and Harada as they sat at another table, chatting with the store owner's daughter...who currently had suspiciously red cheeks. No doubt due to Harada's teasing judging by his coy glance in Heisuke's direction.

"Maybe they can be persuaded to reconsider?" Sen suggested lightly. Her eyes brightening. " How about you come back to Yase with me? Or merely our house within town. We can get you out of those men's clothing for once just like last time." She teased. " I could not see the captain's refusing you then."

Chizuru blushed straight to the tips of her ears at Sen's suggestive tone, her lips pursing into a slight pout at the teasing of her friend who merely laughed. " Cheer up. I'm sure we can come visit each other soon." The words however sounded doubtful to the both of them. Tensions were rising and Sen worried incessantly for Chizuru's safety amongst the Samurai.

It was a few minutes later that Harada and Heisuke wandered over to relay the bad news. Chizuru held Sen's hands between her own as they said their goodbyes. For a moment Chizuru swear she saw a flicker of...something in the other woman's gaze. Recalling the dream suddenly her eyes lowered to the covered expanse of Aden's neck. Maybe she would know what the dreams meant.

"Sen." Chizuru began on a sudden burst of courage. "Could you teach me more about Oni?" Her voice was lowered to avoid anyone overhearing but even Harada shot her a look as if surprised.

Sen to her credit recovered quickly from her shock and smiled brilliantly. "I'll have some stuff prepared and convince Kimigiku to let me come see you, I'm so happy to see you taking an interest in our people, Chizuru!" She exclaimed in a quiet but intense manner. Fingers squeezing Chizuru's before they departed. Going their separate ways and waving back at each other.

Harada was quiet. Thoughtful. But Heisuke couldn't seem to hold his own thoughts back. " So you want to learn more about the uh...demon thing huh?" He scratched at his cheek and Chizuru smiled slightly.

"Well...it is my family...and it could help the Shinsenguni with Kazama…" Chizuru reasoned, stubbornly setting her jaw as Harada and Heisuke exchanged a glance.

"Well we can't argue with you there." Harada chuckled, ruffling her hair lightly. "Let's try to convince the demon vice commander of it though and see what happens."

Chizuru groaned in exasperation.

It was surprising when Hijikata agreed to it. Sen could come and visit the headquarters for pre arranged meetings to teach Chizuru, under the condition that it not interfere with their regular duties or any chores she had been assigned.

It was exciting and though she needed supervision- for the parts that Sen could share anyway with non demons. Chizuru could tell that even the samurai were pleased for a change in routine.

When Sen met them at the headquarter entrance however she was not with who Chizuru expected.

Sen seemed also to be nervous as she approached. The woman at her side wore a similar garment to the demon princess's normal assistant. With the added inclusion...of a sword at her hip, positioned just as a samurai's would be.

Her clothing was a deep rich red in colour. Like the leaves changing colour in the fall. With black trimming and a yellowish amber that looked almost gold with the contrast in fabric colours.

"Chizuru-Chan." Sen began, looking relieved. "Gomen...there's been a slight change in plans and while it may be...lucky in some sense of the word it was also unexpected."

Chizuru looked confused. But turning her eyes up to the other woman she only had more questions. "I'm sure it's fine…" She offers a smile to the stranger and Sen hurried to introduce them.

"This is Yukimura Chizuru," Sen explains to the armed woman, who was watching Chizuru with eyes more blue than even Saito.

"Chizuru...ah...and the shinsengumi. This is Himura Aiko...she came to me a few days ago with news from Edo."

Hijikata stepped forward ushering Chizuru behind him as he set his gaze on the new woman.

She watched him in a manner that reminded him of that damned blonde demon. Lazy, at ease. Arrogant in a way.

"I apologize for not announcing my presence. Hearing of a surviving Yukimura was a shock...to both myself and my peers."

"And who might those peers be?" Hijikata snapped.

Aiko tilts her head. Assessing him with deep blue eyes shaded by chestnut coloured bangs. "The greater demon clans. I suppose you could call them the closest thing we have to a government. We are the most pure blooded members of our people." She said this with ease.

"That doesn't explain what you want with Chizuru." Heisuke muttered, eyeing the sword at her side doubtfully.

Aiko's lips twitch. "Her clan is a well respected one...in fact they were considered for a seat on the council of the greater demon clans. Before the humans destroyed your village."

Chizuru flinched slightly, sucking in a breath.

"But I digress...the real reason I'm here is because rumours spread that a clan member had survived. When I went to your home, I discovered it ransacked. Fearing the worst I asked the neighbors if anyone had seen anything. Thankfully you had already taken your leave…"

Aiko paused for a moment. "However the evidence of furies was hard to ignore in your father's clinic."

The sudden silence was interrupted by Kondou, who stepped between Aiko and Hijikata with a sheepish smile. " Let's take this inside."

Hijikata looked like he wanted to argue, but watching the woman calmly begin to follow the commander, thus presenting the men with her back. He let his breath out in a sigh before following with a crease settled between his brows.

Sen followed and slipped next to Chizuru. " I'm sorry-" she began but Chizuru shared a look with her. Shaking her head slightly she smiled lopsidedly. " it's okay." She insisted simply.

Once inside Chizuru set about making tea and as she served it to the captain's and Aiko. She watched the older woman more closely. She thanked Chizuru warmly and her eyes though closer to the colour of ice, seemed as welcoming and warm as a home's hearth.

She settled down next to the door and waited for someone to speak. Glancing to Sen who sat next to Aiko with a nervous expression. However she set her gaze steadily on Hijikata.

The demon vice commander narrowed his eyes. Watching Aiko before speaking. "So how do you know about any of this."

"Technically speaking the Kazama Clan reports to the council. In this case it was the young heir's advisor which reported to me on his findings about Kodo-San…" she trailed off and sighed. " and the reckless boy's efforts to try and steal the young Yukimura from you." Her eyes shift upwards in a look of exasperation.

"You don't sound like you agree with his actions…" Saito said. Watching her with his usually reserved calm.

"Because I don't." She replied easily. "I've never met him directly, but Chickage is a proud demon...I understand his motivations and disapprove of his methods." Her voice was dry. Amusement dripping from the words. "He is a pure blooded demon, but not one of the original clan family lines. He witnessed the greatest fall of our people first hand however, and female demons have always been more rare...misguided as he is, his intention at least is for the sake of her safety. His mistrust in human's is another matter."

She sipped her tea after speaking. It was Sannan however who next addressed her. "If female demons are so rare why are you yourself travelling alone? How do the furies tie into this?"

Aiko flicked her gaze over towards Sannan, and Chizuru could have sworn she saw a flicker of red in the woman's gaze. Like a spark or ember burning in their cool depths. "Greater demons are pure blooded members of the original clans...of which I am a descendant. Though female. I am the head of my clan and typically more strong than the average male demon." She shrugged simply. "And the furies...are changing more by the hour…"

She sets her cup down and folds her arms for a moment. Thinking to herself. "As a general rule...demons don't involve themselves in the affairs of humans. Despite appearances the majority of our people are not fighters...nor do we have the numbers to fight a war. Chickage only returned a debt while fighting a human's battle. As far as my knowledge goes he is preparing to leave Kyoto soon. To return home to his clan. Like the rest of us however he will remain and help clean up the mess left by the furies."

Her head lifts and she sets a steely gaze on Sannan. "The furies are involved because they mimic demons, they slaughter innocents. My people swore oaths to never unleash the full scope of our strength upon your kind...even if it killed us. Not all clans were like this. But most. With the furies around, those old grudges humans had against us will return, and we cannot survive another conflict sitting down. Peaceful as we may want to be...when you see a man with red eyes and white hair...would your first thought be that he was human?"

When silence met her words she allowed her gaze to roam around the room slowly. "I am not here to fight the furies in your ranks." She said flatly. "Your battles are your own, as are your choices. I also know that if one of you loses control that you deal with it yourselves."

Her eyes cut back to Sannan. "Everything comes at a price. Those abilities most of all."

Sannan narrowed his eyes at her. However when he remained silent Aiko allowed her eyes to glance to the other captains, she mindlessly counted their numbers. Noting the missing first division captain and pursing her lips.

Hijikata watched Chizuru closely, his eyes dark and thoughtful. Before he closed his eyes and focussed back on Aiko.

"Himura...your words suggest you know of furies outside our ranks."

Aiko watched the vice commander calmly. "The political climate of Kyoto is falling apart, I have no doubt that soon you and the shinsengumi will be forced to leave. I believe however that Kodo is currently working against the shogunate." The captains all grew stiff and Hijikata silenced them as they began to talk amongst themselves.

"What makes you think that?" Kondou asked gently.

Aiko lowered her eyes. "Simple. I fought some of his furies on my way here."


	2. Brief Lessons

Aiko and Sen did not stay long. Chizuru was dismissed much to her chagrin. Though the other demon vouched on her behalf, offering to teach Chizuru more about their history if the Shinsengumi would allow it.

Hijikata agreed reluctantly, again with conditions attached of them being supervised. Chizuru shot a grateful glance to the older demon, who merely smiled at her ever so subtly.

She and Sen remained speaking to the Captains about the furies for some time before leaving. They were staying in Kyoto and Kimigiku met them halfway on their way back to what Aiko called a 'safehouse.'

The captains were curious of that Chizuru had no doubt. But seeing another woman, one wielding a sword so casually was...odd to say the least.

They would be meeting at the safehouse once a week, so that Chizuru could be taught more about Demons. Though originally she had asked Sen, Aiko was by all means the more knowledgeable.

Even the demon princess referred to her as " Aiko-Sama." A first name basis but still showing her rank above Sen.

The excitement had left a sense of lightheadedness around Chizuru. The captains joining her would change per week. Sometimes several would be going, Chizuru assumed it was to gauge Aiko's abilities.

Possibly to also remove the risk of Kazama trying to abduct her.

Her first lesson was tomorrow. It was exciting just as the hours before her expected first lesson with Sen had been before Aiko made her appearance.

Although, Chizuru did not know what to expect. Aiko was too much of a mystery. Her sleep was quite restless that night

Okita had expressed interest in joining her. But with him being so ill, he was forced by Hijikata yet again, to rest.

It left Harada, Shinpachi, and Heisuke-kun to follow her this time. The first lesson was not supposed to be difficult but the three were good company.

"Ha...so what do we expect of this lady?" Shinpachi began as they walked. His arms lifted, crossed behind his head as he lazily made his way down the road. Heisuke shook his head with an exaggerated sigh. "Shinpach-San you really are too relaxed about this. Even we are taking this seriously, ne Sano?" He looked to the spearman who merely tipped his head in acknowledgment, looking down to Chizuru afterwards curiously. "Hai, though I think it's more important that this is taken seriously for Chizuru-chan's sake." He mused. "I don't think that Himura-San wore that sword for show."

Shinpachi shot Sano a sharp glance. "Planning on testing that theory, Sano?" Watching the red head shake his head. "Just an observation me and Saito shared." Harada murmured.

Chizuru glances up at Harada but merely purses her lips as the safehouse came into view.

It was not anything suspicious looking or exactly impressive either. Just a small building set between two others. Much like the Ikeda inn with its layout. A small upper level with different bedrooms and windows facing the enclosed backyard. Sakura trees covered the sides and a small pond at the back keeping the back of the building private from anyone next door as well. The entire back of the property was shaded by pink blossoms and branches.

It was there that they found Aiko and Sen. Kimigiku greeted them at the door before leading them through the building to the two demons.

As usual, Sen was garbed in her pale yellow kimono. However Aiko was dressed much more differently than before.

Her kimono was black, with white patterning that almost resembled smoke. Her obi was a deep red, matching the string ornaments from her hair pin, which held her hair pinned back in an elaborate bun. Flowers adorned her hair as well, seemingly symbolizing her as a single woman if she wore it for the sake of tradition.

She greeted them all with a subtle incline of her head and Sen quickly made room for the men as more pillows Were brought out.

Chizuru found herself watching Aiko's hands as she poured them all tea. Strands of chestnut hair framing her normally severe features. Softening the angle of her eyes and jaw. It was hard to look away.

"Is my face so fascinating, Yukimura?" She lifted her eyes, locking brown in a deep blue. Chizuru jolted and lowered her gaze to her hands. Thanking her as she accepted the tea with both hands around her cup. "Ah...gomen Aiko-sama…I was merely surprised by your clothing. I did not expect to see you in a kimono."

Aiko seemed bemused by that. "Ah…" she turned to Heisuke and poured him tea as well, her lips curled still in a subtle smile. " traveling dictates I be ready in these troubled times...however walking down the street dressed for battle would look rather odd on me. Sen-chan can only cover so much for me. Claiming me as a bodyguard or some such nonsense."

Sen scoffed. " it would be believable given your attitude…"

Aiko raised a brow slowly. "I was not the one provoking the Ronin, ohime-Sama."

Sen's cheeks darkened and she ducked her head as Chizuru had done.

"Jokes and pleasantries aside, Chizuru, I agreed to teach you our history, not sword fighting." Her tone was a gentle chide. Her gaze sharp as she met the young demon's gaze who fingers her sword absentmindedly.

Aiko's gaze softened and she sighed. "That will come later I suppose. If you pay attention to the general lessons."

She gently tucks back some loose hair and glances to the men. "I do have sake inside for you,Captains. Though I would prefer if you would let me teach Chizuru for a bit before we heat it. Of course I can continue offering you tea in the meantime."

Harada held his cup out with a slow nod. " Of course. We're just as curious as Chizuru-chan I'm sure."

Aiko chuckled as she poured him his tea before she arranged herself more properly.

"Sen and I discussed where to begin, although honestly I would hear your opinion, Chizuru." She intones softly. "What is it you most want to know?"

Chizuru pondered the question as Aiko poured Shinpachi's tea as well. Her gaze followed the blush across the captains cheek and Harada nudged him with an elbow in reprimand of his wandering eyes.

"I...suppose I would like to know about the different clans...and their...ranking?" Chizuru stated hesitantly.

Aiko tilted her head taking a drink of her own tea and lowering her gaze for a moment in thought.

"The basics then. I'm surprised Kodo did not teach you even that much...though I suppose he raised you entirely as a human."

Chizuru nodded and Aiko pursed her lips. "What did he say of your healing capabilities?"

Chizuru shifted nervously on her pillow. "Ah...he told me to keep it quiet. That people would try and figure out my secret and hurt me to do so. He didn't say it was anything to do with my blood or family…"

Aiko nodded. "Well, it may surprise you to hear it but not every demon heals the way you do."

Chizuru blinked. "Kazama was cut on the cheek at the Ikeda Inn incident. It...sealed very fast." She reasoned. Aiko seems amused and chuckled.

"This may seem like a change in topic but when a fury heals damage have you noticed anything about the wound?" Her blue eyes were sharp. Curious.

"Ah...steam tends to rise from the cut? And there's a sound like...sizzling." She mumbled awkwardly.

Aiko nodded. "When a fury dies they also turn to ash." Her voice was casual. Her gaze drifting between the captains. Settling briefly on Heisuke as he yawned under the dying light of day. Her lips twitched and he then fidgets under her gaze.

"There are countless demon clans...but there are 4 main families. And then other large families below them. Typically related through siblings. Distant cousins." Aiko begins. Gently smoothing out her kimono as she spoke.

"The 4 main families make up the original demon clans, the greater demons. They consist of the Himura, Mizushima, Akiyama and Ueno clan's respectively…"

"Ano...so you're part of the Himura Clan?" Shinpachi asked, watching the woman closely, a hand scratching at his cheek.

Aiko watched him through dark lashes for a moment, her lips set in a lopsided sort of smile. "Hai, I am the heir of the Himura clan." She explained simply.

Looking back to Chizuru she explained more accurately. "Each of the main clans are represented by different symbols. Centuries ago our people fought amongst themselves over land. Petty squabbles that the greater demon clans knew would end badly. Eventually the Himura and Mizushina agreed on a truce. Creating the greater demon clan council...essentially overseers of our people." She took another sip of her tea before continuing. "The main family line of each clan...the heirs. Remain the most powerful politically and physically amongst our people...they take over the seats on the council when their predecessor retires or passes on."

She paused. Fiddling with her cup for a moment. "The other clans below the greater demons were said to have branched out from us. Cousins and such. They formed other clans over time, which trace their roots back to one or two of the greater demon clans. Though rarely is the connection strong if they are not a direct descendant of the main family. The full extent of their beginning is unclear...they married outside of the greater demon families. Over time the differences between the 4 families and the other clans grew more pronounced."

Chizuru nodded. "Is...Kazama related rather directly to any clan?"

Aiko shook her head. "His family is pure blooded, meaning every member was a demon born. But he traces his family line back to my own clan. Technically speaking he is a distant cousin of mine. We share little in terms of blood however."

Chizuru nodded. "You mentioned two of the families- or rather clans- formed a truce...what about the others?"

Aiko chuckled. " the four main families are represented by different aspects. They share similarities however. The Himura and Amiyaka clans use the sun as a symbol. In contrast, the Mizushima and Ueno clans use the moon. Back in times of conflict both moon and sun clans were close allies. The Himura are known for their warriors and the Mizushima for their diplomacy...a deal was struck between the leaders of each and eventually our allies followed suit."

"Why the symbology?" Chizuru frowned.

Sen piped up. "Traditionally...the Sun clans would rise at dawn and sleep at dusk...almost like a cycle. They are also known to be very hot blooded...quick tempered. Equating themselves often to a passionate flame…" she smirked. "Whereas the moon clams were much their opposite. Sleeping at day and waking with the moon. They are cool and detached. Calm as water until provoked. Together they create familiar?" She joked lightly, eyes sparkling.

Chizuru furrowed her brows. But nodded slowly her gaze lowering to the ground as she thought. " Aiko-Sama...you said that not every demon healed the same...so what exactly did you mean by that?"

When Chizuru lifted her head, Aiko was observing her rather closely.

"All demons share certain abilities. We are naturally faster and stronger than humans, and recover faster as well. But certain clans heal particularly fast and can even help other people in healing to. Sickness can still claim demon lives as well if we aren't careful, although it is more rare. The lesser known characteristics of our people is easier to show than tell. But we can see better and hear better in our natural forms. Likely from a time when we were hunters."

Chizuru jumped on one of her earlier remarks. "What demons can help heal others?"

Aiko was silent for some time, watching the other woman in a silent manner for some time. "The ones I knew the most about was your own clan Chizuru."

Chizuru blinked. "The Yukimura clan?" She asked tentatively and watched Aiko nod. "...H-how?" She mumbled. Her clan was gone after all.

Aiko pursed her lips. "Your family traced their roots back to the Ueno and Mizushima...both moon clans. Many of your clan were considered doctors and medics. You all healed faster than most demons. The clan power in the Yukimura bloodline allowed the members to mend wounds that others had received. Sometimes this only meant scrapes and bruises. I recall being told your father could even mend bone. But his clan power was quite powerful and he discovered it young. As the head of the Yukimura Clan. He was quite well known by the other clans, even the greater demons knew his name at the least. If not his face."

Chizuru sat there timidly. Her eyes downcast as she considered what she had been told, throat bobbing as she swallowed. " You speak of my father like he is no longer alive."

Aiko paused, her eyes softening briefly. "...yes….Kodo is not your father, Chizuru."

Chizuru nodded, she had gathered that much in her years away from him. However it still left a pain in her chest to think of Kodo as something other than her father. He still raised her.

Harada set a warm hand on her head, ruffling your hair. " Sounds to me...like your old man was pretty damn impressive, Chizuru-Chan." His tone was gentle, his golden gaze concerned.

Chizuru gave a watery smile and looked back to Aiko tentatively. "So...a clan power...it's unique to each clan?" She asked gently.

Aiko nodded. "Given how much the clans spread and blood mixed. New clans made for new clan powers. But the fathers bloodline is always strongest. It's likely you inherited at least some of his clan power and his proficiency with it as well."

Chizuru chewed on her lower lip and took a break to drink some more tea. Her hands around the cup helped to steady her frayed shaking nerves. "Ah...what is your clan power?"

Aiko was silent. Promoting Chizuru to lift her chin to peer at her. The greater demon was sharing a look with Sen and her lips were tightly pursed.

Sen lightly but in with a gentle voice Hesitantly began to speak. "Clan powers and how many there are...are complicated. We can teach you about your own, maybe a bit about ours as well...but it is something we hold close to our chests...clan powers tend to be our last resorts...our strongest abilities. Revealing their uses is...uncommon outside of Demon clan settings. It is a risk, if one who would wish to abuse the abilities would overhear information about them…"

Aiko nodded. "Kodo was not wrong when saying that people would try to use your abilities, Chizuru…" Her voice was soft. Eyes distant for a moment before she sighed shaking her head.

"Clan powers are easy enough to explain vaguely...first born demons are typically the strongest. This means the first born of the clan head typically takes over as his or her successor unless something befalls them before hand. Typically speaking demons have large families...our villages are made up of demons who married into the clan. To cousins and siblings of the clan leaders. Or smaller demon clans were closely tied to a larger one, and joined their village out of necessity- safety in numbers so to speak. Female demons are more rare...1 out of every three or four pregnancies. Twins are even more rare. Women are thus viewed as...treasured by their clan mates and fellow Oni...women are not stopped from learning to fight. However it is rare to let them actually perform in battle...rare as fights among our people are. We don't have the numbers for a war like the Oni of the past."

Heisuke has started to lean forward a bit, interested and intrigued by the thought. Harada and Shinpachi were oddly silent.

Aiko finished her tea. "Those are the basics at least...I hope I'm clear when explaining...it can be difficult to speak of without revealing certain facts better left to Oni ears only."

Harada nodded. " We appreciate you telling us this much, Aiko-San…"

The woman merely inclined her head. "Well enough heavy discussions for now. Shall we enjoy some Sake now?"

The agreement was murmured around the group and Aiko rose gracefully to go prepare the drinks. Chizuru was left looking down at her hands as Sen shifted closer to her side.

"You seem troubled." Sen offers gently.

Chizuru lifted her head and blinked. "Ah...I...find myself thinking of my father. His ability to mend bone...if I inherited his clan power- I could help people." She insisted firmly.

Sen frowned and her eyes sharpened. " Chizuru-chan...clan powers are sacred...even your father could not stop death...the Yukimura clan was not known for fighting. People went to him for help. Not surviving in the heat of battle…" she murmured gently.

"Even so-" Chizuru argued but Shinpachi places a hand on her shoulder making her jump.

"You need to stop trying to take so much on your shoulders, Chizuru." His eyes were dark with concern and Harada and Heisuke voiced their agreement right after.

Sen sighed. "Your willingness to help shows your connection to your father. But clan powers are hard to control...even more so when one has no practice with it. If you did inherit it...well you're the last remaining Yukimura with the healing clan power as well...what I and Aiko-sama can teach you about it will be limited...we have no experience using it. Every clan power is different, and unlocking them is often difficult."

"Why?" Chizuru demanded, her jaw setting stubbornly.

Aiko chose then to return. Her voice sounding from the door. "Because. Most clan powers activate young in response to emotions. You being raised human blocks your nature. We need to rewrite your thinking in order to even access that part of you…"

Chizuru jumped and lowered her head awkwardly. Hearing the light shuffle of fabric as Aiko resumed her seat. She began pouring out sake for the group, starting with Harada and working her way around. The sake was perfect for the coming night chill and the captains all relaxed with Aiko saying her piece.

"I understand you want to help...and to know yourself. But if you wish to learn of your Oni powers...we will start with the basics. Clan powers come much later."

Feeling sufficiently scolded Chizuru nodded. Managing to swallow past the lump of unsaid words in her throat she lifted her eyes to Aiko. "So where do we begin?"

Aiko shot her a small smile of approval. "Allowing you to take on your Oni form...or rather. Your true form. We shall begin there."

The rest of the evening past with idle talk of the events in Kyoto. Sake flowed freely for the captains and on more than one occasion Chizuru found herself enraptured by the small movements of the elder demoness.

Aiko poured the men's drinks and flattered them with ease. She would never believe this woman, gentle and refined. Was capable of wielding the sword she carried the other day.

She had a beauty mark below her left eye. Her lips were deeply pigmented without a touch of rose petals to tint them. Her lashes were long and her movements graceful...like she danced rather than moved.

She caught the appreciative glances the captains shared towards her. Though Harada was the most subtle.

It felt almost like a home. The warmth Aiko exuded was more open in that moment than any before. Chizuru felt a small piece of herself falling into place. Her troubles of clan powers and furies fading away with her smile.

She could think of it later.

Light was fading when a commotion in town made itself known. The ringing of bells sounded, followed by loud cries from the west. Thankfully not from the Shinsengumi headquarters.

The captains grew stiff as men could be heard running through the streets near the safehouse. Aiko's expression grew tense and she brought them all inside with a pensive glance towards the backgate.

Sen stuck close to Kimigiku as the bells grew in volume and Chizuru thought she saw Aiko glance towards her quarters hesitantly. Her eyes flickering like the coals of a fire.

"Aiko-Sama." A man called from the stairs. "I know you are concerned- but this matter doesn't concern us. Unless furies are involved."

Aiko looked between the bald man to Sen and Kimigiku standing tense nearby. Finally to the Shinsengumi members already preparing to leave, she sighed. "There is a clear path from the back gate...I trust you can return Chizuru to your headquarters safely?"

Chizuru piped up before he captains could answer. "What about Sen-chan?"

Aiko flicked her gaze down to Chizuru, the glance so sharp Chizuru felt her spine stiffen in response. " No harm will come to the princess under my protection, of that you have my word. However I doubt the Shinsengumi would enjoy knocking down my door to ensure your safety."

She looked to Harada who nodded to her. "We'll get her back safely before anything else,Aiko-San." She relaxes at his reassurance with a nod. " I don't doubt it, captain…"

Quickly she ushered them to the path outside the back gate. Whispering quick instructions to Harada before they departed. There was clear concern in her eyes as she looked to the orange light in the west, signs of fire on the horizon and the smell of smoke in the wind.

Harada caught her arm lightly. The touch tentative. "We will take care of it." He promised simply, his casual confidence enough to shake her from her daze. She peered up at him curiously, wind tousling her loose hair across her forehead.

"Thank you, Harada." Her voice was no more than a whisper. He inclined his head to her. "We'll circle back afterwards...patrol the area where we heard those men. No harm will come to your walls either, under our watch, Aiko-San."

Her gaze widened briefly before she nodded. Not trusting her voice to speak. Humans were odd and she found his...genuine nature to be throwing her own composure through a loop.

"I will hold you to that then." She whispered. " go." She said urgently, watching the spearman send her a wide smile before the four took off. Chizuru glanced back to see the older demon watching their backs. Her eyes almost seeming to be incredibly sad.

She quickened her pace at Heisuke's urging and soon the Safehouse was out of view.

" I fear she is more right than we want to admit…" Harada mutters.

Shinpachi and Heisuke glanced at him. Though Harada did not leave them confused for long.

"Kyoto won't be safe for much longer…"


	3. Kyoto Falls

Chizuru had never known about her clan power. She didn't know that her father could mend bone. But she felt rather useless following the fight, Shinpachi lost his men. Harada got a cut on his arm. Okita and Kondou were transferred away from headquarters to recover...one from illness. The other from a bullet to the shoulder.

Yamazaki removed various bullets from corpses and living people alike. The fury corps had been sent out after Okita got angry over Kondou-san's wound. How he got his hands on the water of life was a mystery…

But he was a fury now, the wounds of those who got shot...didn't heal fast. Silver bullets were removed and Hijikata had watched as various furies faded to ash...just as Aiko-Sama described.

He couldn't go with Chizuru himself to her next lesson in the days following the attack...as the vice commander and the one in charge with Kondou out of commission. He was too busy to step away from headquarters.

In his stead he sent Saito, who walked calmly at her side, dark blue eyes alert and sharp as he glanced around. One hand prepped near his sword. Chizuru wonders if he ever actually relaxed, or perhaps if he didn't know how.

They arrived at the safehouse and Saito paused, glancing upwards for a moment. His eyes dark and curious, Chizuru followed his gaze to the roof. Blinking as she caught sight of the individual who was perched on one of the clothing lines. His back was facing them, gaze facing the sky and as the clouds moved away from the sun Chizuru blinked. His form vanishing.

"Hmm...you're early." An unfamiliar voice sounded behind them and Saito spun around his sword drawn before Chizuru could follow the movement. A leather cladded hand caught the blade. His eyes were the colour of silver, like light playing off a blade. Black hair fell behind him, the front tumbling across his left eye, the rest gathered behind his head in a low ponytail.

"Quick reflexes…." he murmured. The man was not armed. His bright silvery eyes were curious, eyes turning to slowly assess them both. Saito first and then Chizuru.

"I'm a friend of Aiko-San." He murmured after a moment. "Ueno Keiji…" lowering his fist from blocking Saito's sword he let it hang loosely from his side. His Haori was a deep mix of dark grey, gold floral patterning and brown. Beneath his kosode was white in contrast. A gold cord was tied about his waist, a similar choker styled cord around his neck with a water Kanji engraved gemstone hanging from it. Chizuru felt her lips part in a gasp and Keiji looked at her curiously.

His silver eyes were bright, he seemed younger than Aiko. But after a moment he bowed to her. " Yukimura." He murmured. " I was told about you. Welcome." He lifted his head after and smiled at her with a small tip of his head to the side. Chizuru felt her cheeks darkening.

Saito had thankfully sheathed his sword, watching the male demon cautiously. "Ueno. You are one of the greater demon descendants."

Keiji peered at Saito curiously. "Well if you already know that, there's no point in me lying about it." He jokes. "I am...you can consider me Aiko-san's eyes and ears out in the streets."

He moved to walk past them. " let's go inside...the heat is utterly stifling…" he murmured

"You don't seem adjusted to Kyoto's weather…" Saito offered simply. His tone blunt.

"Ah...I suppose I'm not. Edo is not as humid." Keiji leads them inside his movements were...lazy. He moved with a grace akin to Aiko's but his movements seemed less refined and trained. More like he simply floated through his actions and movements.

Chizuru found herself relaxing around him instinctively. He felt...calming. Like a breath of fresh air on a warm day.

"Is That where your people come from?" Saito asked. Chizuru wanted to chide him for digging but as Keiji led them to a seating area, he seemed at ease.

"It's where we reside now…" Keiji murmurs lowering himself to a pillow and motioning for them to do the same. "Aiko will return soon. Would you like tea in the meantime?" He asks gently.

Chizuru nods after Saito. Watching Keiji nod to a man standing by the door who quickly walked off to prepare the drinks.

"There is...quite a few people here with Aiko." Chizuru begins slowly. Her eyes following the actions of the men.

"She is our captain for lack of a better description." Keiji murmured his hands smoothly putting away a shogi board that had been set on the table between the pillows.

"Is there any other women with you?" Saito asked, his tone casual but curious.

Keiji paused, seemingly thinking about it before shaking his head. "No. Female demons are rare and Aiko travelling is a rare exception to most rules of our people...she's the head of the Himura Clan...so she has more responsibilities."

"You aren't the heir for the Ueno?" Chizuru asks gently. Before pausing her cheeks flushed. " Ah...Gomen, Ueno-Sama."

Keiji blinked. He lifts his hands and shakes his head. "Ano...there's no need for the formalities. I'm just a cousin to the first born family. My father is the youngest of the Ueno clan. He married my mother who is from the Tanaka clan…a minor clan. She joined our people after their honeymoon."

He smiled lightly and lowered his hands. Folding them into the sleeves of his Haori. "I'm in line for the position but quite far down the list. My brothers or sisters would take over long before me. Even more likely my cousins from the first born and current clan leader."

Chizuru tilted her head. "Ah...then would you prefer, Keiji-Kun?"

Keiji nodded. " that's better. I'm not usually one for honorifics but whatever feels most comfortable for you. I'm sure we're close in age, Chizuru." He gives that lopsided grin again and heat infused her cheeks in response.

Saito cleared his throat and moments later the man from before returned with the tea. Serving them before Chizuru could offer. "Thank you Kaito…" Keiji murmured to the young man. Who bowed his head low. Shoulder length hair hiding his face as he quickly made his exit.

"They're a bit awkward…not many of our people are used to...well travelling." Keiji murmured in apology. His eyes lowering as he blew on the tea before taking a sip. Silver eyes closing.

"So what do you think is being taught to you today?" Keiji asked. His eyes curious when they lifted again. " if you don't mind me asking, of course."

Chizuru fiddled with her own cup before responding. "How to ...take on my demon form I believe."

Keiji looked curious. "Oh! That part is always the biggest hurdle...but once you figure that out it's...a lot easier." He admitted.

"It's not something all demons naturally know then?" Saito inquired softly.

Keiji frowned. "It's a bit complex I guess. When demons are born, our horns are blunt- not fully grown. They look like stubs really. In the past we apparently always took our demon forms. But as humans became more widespread we learned to blend in...now we instinctively look human. We are taught as children to take our demon forms. It isn't overly difficult as it is natural...more of a mental hurdle to overcome. Especially for clans more involved with humans. Like the Yase."

Saito nodded. " it is a peculiar ability. To be able to hide your true appearance."

Keiji nodded. "I'd disagree but since moving among the human cities it is...hard to deny. You all look so different."

" have you not spent much time with humans Keiji-kun?" Chizuru asked gently.

Keiji shook his head. "My clan is reclusive. Sticking close to the coastline. I'm the first of my clan to leave in over 10 years."

Saito blinked in surprise. " that must be quite the change."

Keiji laughed softly. "Ah But I'm endlessly curious...my people are cautious. The Ueno tend to stick to themselves...but it does nothing to breed understanding. I love learning about different lands however...Aiko-San gave me the opportunity. "

Saito tilted his head. "May I ask you something then? It can be sensitive so I'd prefer it be kept quiet."

Keiji straightened, his eyes sharp. "My lips are sealed. If I can answer, I will." He promised easily.

"The attack the other night...our commander was shot. Our furies were also severely weakened...many members died. Some didn't recover quickly. All of the wounded were found with silver bullets in their bodies."

Keiji frowned. "I see…" he looked frustrated. "Silver is odd...I know that western demons tend to be much weaker to its touch. My people are less impacted but, I've been told silver blocks the healing properties of our blood. So the wounds will linger. I can't say I have personal experience with it."

Saito nodded. "Do you know of any way to perhaps lessen the damage or speed the healing?"

Keiji looked thoughtful, his brows furrowing. However he shook his head. "Aside from the clear waters of Mizushima clans...I can't think of anything to draw out the toxins."

Saito frowned but nodded. " I see. Thank you regardless."

Keiji nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but the shoji suddenly opened. Revealing Aiko in a bloodstained Haori.- the deep crimson colour was dipped towards black where blood stained the already dark red colour.

"Aiko!" Keiji said. Jumping to his feet and flashing so quickly to her side that Chizuru felt dizzy.

Aiko however raised her hand. " the blood is not mine." She said simply. "Or rather most of it…" she sighed deeply. Eyes tired as she gently dismissed Keiji's concern.

"What happened?" Keiji's hands clenched into fists at his sides and more men appeared behind the blue eyes demon.

"Furies. They attacked Yase."

"What?" Kaito- the one who served the tea suddenly said from behind her. Eyes wide. " is the princess safe?"

"Yes." Aiko murmured simply. "I've agreed to send more of our men to guard her as well…"

The others nodded and Aiko glanced to them. " we'll discuss this later. I owe Chizuru a lesson."

Chizuru felt her hands shaking around her cup. Watching the blood along the clothes of the older demon woman. She was used to the sight living with the Shinsengumi. But seeing the woman so refined and calm tired and blood soaked was...unexpected.

Blue eyes suddenly landed on her and Saito. " I apologize for my lateness. If you allow me to change we'll continue with the plans for today. I will answer any questions you have for me." She vows to them and Saito nodded. "Take your time. There is no rush, I'm sure Chizuru is relieved to see you safe."

Chizuru nodded. "do you need anything Aiko-Sama?"

Aiko glanced to Chizuru and offered a small barely there smile. "No, thank you Chizuru. I'll return shortly."

Keiji remained standing after she left. Watching her retreating back as the other demons dispersed. His eyes dark and thoughtful, the air felt heavy around them, tense and wrought with emotion.

"Keiji-San?" Saito finally inquired. Drawing the man's silver eyes back to him.

"Gomen…" his features softened and Chizuru felt the tension in the air suddenly drain away as the demon released a breath. "Aiko-San is a capable fighter...but letting her handle battle alone troubles me."

"Because she is a woman?" Saito asked. A small furtive glance sent in Chizuru's direction.

Keiji barks a startled laugh. "A woman? No...a female demon? Yes. She is important to our people...the only Himura survivor not returning home would be grounds for my own dismissal from service…."

"The only Himura survivor?" Chizuru asked suddenly. "I thought she was the head of her clan?"

Keiji suddenly looked startled. "Ah…" he grimaced. " I thought you knew...that was not my place to reveal that…" he grumbled. Sighing he moved back to his seat. "The Himura Clan was wiped out about 14 years ago. Maybe longer. Far as we are all aware, Aiko was the only survivor. She is the head of her clan...being from the main family. But she was not the first in line...she is however the only one left behind to claim the title."

Chizuru's heart lurched. "She is alone then?" She whispered softly. Saito glances at her gently, his eyes softening. "I'm sure she kept it quiet for a reason, Yukimura…" he murmured softly.

Chizuru nodded slowly. Her eyes darkening with pain at the thought of it being kept a secret.

It wasn't much longer that Aiko was gone. Her kimono more casual as she came back into the room, cheeks red from being scrubbed clean. Fingers raw from rubbing roughly against her Haori.

Her hair remained up and wet. Damp in the warm Kyoto heat. Her black and red kimono held no patterns and the cuts to her cheek were carefully bandaged.

Keiji rose again when she returned. His gaze concerned as she folded herself down to sit next to him. He relaxed after she glanced his way and quickly called Kaito for another cup of tea.

"I've sent the Yamana brothers to Yase...it should be sufficient with her current guards in place as well."

She sips at her tea leisurely and turns her attention to Chizuru. "I apologize for frightening you, Chizuru…"

Chizuru quickly shook her head. "No no...it's quite alright. Are you going to be alright?" She asked softly, her eyes turning to the cuts on her cheek.

Aiko smiled wanly. "They will not scar." She said gently. "Silver burns more than a normal blade."

Saito shared a glance with Chizuru before speaking. "Our men were attacked with silver bullets. Many furies died, a few were severely injured. The wounds would not heal like a normal wound."

Aiko peered at Saito calmly. Waiting for him to continue as she drank her tea.

"We talked to Keiji-San about it. But he said he knew little beyond the waters of the Mizushima clan being able to cleanse the wounds."

Aiko glanced to Keiji but didn't speak right away her gaze dark and contemplative. "The waters of the Mizushima and it's connected clans are known to cure most ailments." She agreed gently.

"I can perhaps speed the healing slightly but it might not be pleasant." She admitted simply.

Chizuru frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"Western demons drink blood. Doing so from a full blooded and greater demon at that would likely make a fury recover very quickly." Aiko explains.

Chizuru looked pained at the thought. However before she could voice her concern Aiko continued. "Such actions would be odd however. Blood is very powerful...And offering it up to the rasetsu would put me in danger. I can perhaps help with their wounds otherwise. But they would have to be sedated…" she mumbled.

Saito nodded his eyes lowering. " I see." He murmured gently. Aiko looked back to Chizuru suddenly, her expression smoothing out as she prepares to begin the actual lesson.

Chizuru straightened. Her attention snagged and locked with the older demon who watched her with interest.

"A word of caution…" Aiko begins softly. "Taking your Oni form may take a few tries before you accomplish it. You were raised as a human and it will be like battling two sides of yourself to transform. I can force a temporary transformation. But only to show you what to do."

Chizuru nodded and Aiko glanced to Saito. "Typically this is a very private matter...in recent years a demons true form is considered very personal when first transforming. If you are not comfortable Saito-San I would request you wait outside. The choice of course is yours."

Saito inclined his head. "Yukimura is the same woman in my eyes. Demon appearance or otherwise."

Keiji shoots Saito a curious glance but merely smirks from his spot just next to and behind Aiko.

Aiko merely inclined her head and gestures for Chizuru to come closer.

"I'm not the best at explaining this but I will do my best." Aiko began as Chizuru sat in front of her. "You've taken your demon form once before now, correct?"

Chizuru nodded. " I don't think I did anything. It was something Kazama did at the Ikeda Inn…"

Aiko nodded slowly. "He called to your spirit." She murmured simply. "It's like attaching your energy to someone else. Forcefully dragging out their own. He stirred your soul in a sense."

Chizuru felt confused but didn't interrupt. Watching Aiko as she crossed her legs. Setting her hands palm up on either knee. She crooked her fingers lightly. "Give me your hands and close your eyes."

Chizuru glanced to Keiji as he watched so closely but merely swallowed her nerves and did as instructed.

"I'm going to recreate what Kazama did. What I want you to do this time is merely bask in the sensation of it. Focus on how it makes you _feel." _

When Chizuru nodded Aiko waited patiently for her to relax, her eyes shifting towards Keiji who nodded subtly.

Saito glanced between the two of them suspiciously but said nothing.

"Take in a deep breath…" Aiko instructed in a calm voice. Watching Chizuru closely as she followed the instructions.

The air grew immeasurably more warm. A spicy scent suffused the air. Lights flickered around Aiko, forming streams of blue and white flames as she closed her eyes. Her hair stained towards silver and her skin seemed to suddenly burn with an inner light. Tinted with a slight reddish hue. Saito watched as the small streams of wind stirred in a wind all their own. Lifting Chizuru and Aiko's hair around them.

He saw no horns forming on Aiko's forehead. However he heard Chizuru release a small gasp, her hair shifting to silver and her eyes opened, startled. From his view he saw two small horns forming and her teeth had grown sharp. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of rose gold. Her hair holding a slight shade of the roses hue as well.

The flames slowly faded and Chizuru watched with her mouth agape as her hair and skin returned to normal. Aiko opened her eyes as her hair returned to normal.

"How do you feel?" She asked gently.

"...awake." Chizuru murmured pulling her hands back and looking down at her palms. "It felt like warm sparks tingling across my skin ...like something out of reach finally coming to my grasp."

Aiko smiled and glanced to Keiji who was looking at Chizuru with a decidedly dazed expression. He blushed and lowered his eyes looking off to the side.

"That sensation across your skin...that's your Oni powers. They hover in the air around you. An Aura, just out of reach. When you activate your abilities it's like drawing a blanket overtop of yourself or pulling on clothes. You essentially wear your abilities. Draw the energy inside yourself instead of letting it linger outside."

Chizuru was watching Aiko closely as she spoke, her gaze dazzled. "Then how do I...do that by myself?"

Aiko smiled. " You start slow. In a quiet place by yourself. Close your eyes and focus on that odd sensation. Your own aura is distinct, it will always be present but unnoticed when you're going about your day. By focusing on your senses, your body, everything that makes up who you are...you'll naturally be able to sense it. My own aura felt warm to you. Your own will feel different, something other. Just outside of your senses. Once you can locate it, focus on coaxing it close to yourself. Don't let the sensation startle you into losing focus however, it will slip from your grasp. Try and change a couple parts of yourself. Like your eyes and hearing. Then work forward from there."

Chizuru nodded eagerly. Her own hands seemed so fascinating now as she traced the veins in her wrist. "Thank you Aiko-sama…" she bowed low to the other demon who shook her head. "Helping you with this is an honour for any demon, Chizuru. You need not thank me, I do think that Keiji-San found your true form quite appealing." Her lips lifted in a grin and Keiji's cheeks flamed "Aiko-" he chided in a hiss. His eyes widening in alarm, however his expression softened as Aiko released a tinkling laugh.

Chizuru could feel her own cheeks growing hot but her own lips curled at the sight of laughter from the otherwise tired demon.

Things felt a little less dire with Aiko smiling.

It wasn't long after that Saito and Chizuru left to return to the Shinsengumi Headquarters. The following days left Chizuru alone at night after her chores, sitting in her room and trying to reach out towards that 'other' sensation that Aiko described.

Whereas the greater demons energy had felt warm, like sparks across her skin, or the touch of sunlight in the morning before waking, Chizuru realized her own felt cool and soothing by comparison. A gentle thrum at her fingertips like a pulse, or the wind brushing the fabric of her clothes against her skin. Despite being able to sense it however, she couldn't seem to comprehend how to pull it inside herself like Aiko described.

Her appearance remained the same no matter how long she sat immersed in the sensation of her Oni powers...her aura...pulsing around her like a living thing.

It was during these visits with Aiko that Chizuru grew the most impatient despite the never ending calm of her companions. In the coming weeks though as she still failed to activate her Oni Form, the rest of Kyoto fell apart.

It had only been a matter of time, just as Aiko and the captains spoke of. Hijikata-San stood before her, hair stained a brilliant silver and facing down a crimson eyed Kazama who looked smug.

"A fake is still a fake. You will realize the difference today." He offered haughtily. His lips pulling back as if he was snarling. His features shifting to a more demonic state. Hair stained white and horns extending from his head. "No human has ever seen my demonic form...be honoured."

The battle began. Though it did not end the way Chizuru expected, with one of two dead on the ground. Both men seemed easily matched, Hijikata had skill where Kazama did not. Both moved with an otherworldly grace and now as a fury, Hijikata was a force of nature.

Chizuru couldn't look away, even as the two of them narrowly avoided death, or splattered blood on the ground. But the sun was up and Hijikata was growing tired, having been fighting for much longer than the demon.

She saw him waver and cried out to him in alarm. A black blur dove between his weakened frame and Kazama's sword.

Yamazaki stood barely alive. Blood pouring from his wounds as he took the blow meant for his commander. Berating him for letting the head of the Shinsengumi be in danger before the arms….

As Kazama approached prepared to continue. Amagiri and Keiji suddenly made their appearance known.

Amagiri merely set his hand down firmly on Kazama's shoulder whereas Keiji stood defiant before the young demon lord. His eyes narrowed and hands hanging loose at his sides.

"Ueno." Kazama said slowly. His tone barely conveying respect as his lip curled back. But he sheathed his blade, shrugging off Amagiri's hand.

"Consider my presence a warning, Kazama. If you wish to pursue Chizuru as a mate you will do so within reason...the Shinsengumi furies are now under the protection of the council." His voice was unlike any Chizuru ever heard.

Kazama grimaced. " You will protect the fakes?" He demanded, stepping forward slowly threateningly.

Keiji narrowed his eyes. "I will do what is required. For all your pride I demand that you swallow it, Chickage. Chasing down human men for the sake of a pure blooded wife is beneath you. You will court he properly or not at all, your grudge however is noted, and the clans have their eyes on you."

Kazama scowled looking to Hijikata as he fell, cradling Yamazaki and breathing heavily. "We will discuss this later." He mutters darkly to Keiji before vanishing alongside Amagiri who merely bowed his head to Keiji.

Alone now in the wilderness surrounded by corpses Chizuru could smell smoke on the wind and tears blurred her eyes as she sat next to Hijikata partially supporting him and Yamazaki.

Keiji appeared before them and Hijikata stared at him in disbelief. "What you said-" he rasped out.

"Can be discussed later." Keiji said firmly. Kneeling down. "If you need me to carry him I will. But know this, Hijikata of the Shinsengumi. Your shogun has already left Kyoto."

Hijikata nodded. He knew. The two met eyes over Yamazaki who had lost consciousness before the greater demons arrival.

"We need to return to headquarters- there were furies in the enemy ranks. They were...eating the fallen." Chizuru whispered. " Some were headed towards Osaka Castle.. Okita-San and Kondou-San are both there recovering- we can't just leave them!" She was trying to avoid becoming hysteric and Hijikata glances at her, his lips pressed together.

Keiji surprised them both. A hand settled upon her shoulder sent a rush of calm through her as Keiji peered at her with silver eyes.

"Okita drank the water of life yes?" He asked gently.

Chizuru timidly nodded.

"Then fear nothing. Our men are already there to get them out. Alongside the doctor." He said firmly. "Kyoto is no longer safe. The Shinsengumi ship...I'm not sure if it would depart without you, Vice Commander."

Hijikata looked away. "It might have."

"It matters little. We have one if we need it. Let's get you back to headquarters to regroup with your captains."

Hijikata started back at him his breath still heavy and his eyes suspicious. " Why are you helping us? We didn't ask for it."

Keiji peered at him for a moment. "A demon does not go back on their word. I was under orders. Some of which involve furies- of which you are now one of them. For the moment all I can tell you is that my people have agreed to get you, your furies and any surviving Shinsengumi members out of Kyoto. By all means necessary."

With that he knelt and took Yamazaki into his arms. " Can you run?" He asked them both. His eyes dark and dangerous for once.

Hijikata snorted but rose to his feet, helping Chizuru to stand as well. "For as long as we need to."

Keiji nodded and they set off towards the headquarters. Chizuru saw nothing but the backs of the men in front of her, her eyes frightfully wandering over the fabric covering their frames.

She didn't even have time to look back at the corpses left behind.


	4. Life

Arriving back at headquarters was thankfully uneventful. The rest of the captains were gathered- what was left of the troops remained alongside them and Keiji carried Yamazaki with an ease that left others confused. He was breaking out into a fever and his wounds had been tended to as best they could while on the move.

"Where is Aiko-San?" Harada asked as the captains rushed to prepare to leave. The fury corps was assembled and in the dying light of day they'd be needed.

"She had to make sure Sen was away from any of this." He said gently. "She'll be meeting up with me after that."

Yamazaki had been placed down on a sort of portable futon, tied to two large wood poles to be carried by the men. Leaving Keiji's hands free. As he turned away from the spearman Harada caught his shoulder.

"Is she only meeting with you?" He asked staring down at the demon who faced him again properly. "She is coming here afterwards, Harada-San...my orders are to get Chizuru safely out of Kyoto. As she does not intend to leave the company of the Shinsengumi. I will see to it that all you and your furies get to Edo. With or without seeing Aiko again before hand."

"What if she's in danger?" Heisuke demanded from behind Harada. Keiji merely sighed. "Everyone is. I trust her to not be rash, however we need to focus on getting you and your men out of here."

There was no further conversation before the group set out. The furies were warned of silver weapons being used by the imperial army. Hijikata took the lead and Chizuru lost sight of Keiji as he scouted ahead of the Shinsengumi men. He was not part of their group afterall, only ensuring they got to the ship.

It was an odd predicament to feel like she had been given the cold shoulder by the other demon. Hijikata rested a hand down on her head as they walked. He didn't look at her, though Chizuru watched him closely. His touch comforting and bringing the heat to her cheeks.

Very few of the Shinsengumi were left aside from the captains and Fury corps. But under the strict eye and guidance of Hijikata, they made quick work of covering the ground between the headquarters and the ship waiting to take them to Edo. Most conflict was avoided, that which wasn't was quickly taken care of by the Sannan and the other furies.

Keiji however seemed to watch the group with disapproval in his eyes, Harada observed the odd look of pity in the man's clear eyes without a word. His brows drawing together as they reached the docks.

What they saw was not what they expected, there was only one ship prepared to leave, and it was smaller than expected. The flags weren't the same as the ones the Shinsengumi used. Instead they were a blank deep red.

Chizuru fell to a stop beside Keiji and glanced down towards the docks.

"Sen!" She finally exclaimed, moving forward quickly to run towards the demon princess. Hijikata held her back with a stern glance and instead took the lead towards the group.

Sen ran over seeing Chizuru her eyes wide and frightened. An expression she could never have imagined on the feisty woman's face.

Chizuru caught her suddenly with wide eyes as Sen suddenly embraced her. Checking her over for injuries. "Are you okay?" She asked shakily.

Chizuru glanced to Hijikata as Kimigiku came up behind Sen. "I'm fine." She promised.

"Aiko-" Keiji began as he approached and Chizuru looked to the demon as she stopped next to Sen's bodyguard.

"Yase is compromised." She said to the male demon who stiffened in alarm. " What do you mean it's compromised?"

Aiko just stared at him, her eyes dark and unreadable.

Sen shuddered stepping back. "Some of my men-" she started. " they turned into furies."

"That's impossible-" Hijikata began but was cut off by the look on the demons faces.

"What of Souji and Kondou-san?" Heisuke asked finally, glancing at Keiji's back as if expecting an answer.

"They're already on board." Aiko answered bluntly. "We need to get going…"

"This isn't our ship, " Hijikata stated simply following the female demon as she walked towards the ship.

"Your men who left earlier were forced to depart...this is the ship Keiji and I procured. It will take you most of the way. I however suggest your furies refrain from using their abilities…"

"Why would we need to do that?" Sannan demanded, his lip curling slightly.

Aiko shot him a sharp look as Keiji fell into step at her side. Watching the way her hand tightened on the hilt of her blade. Her knuckles white from the strain.

"Because my people have been fighting furies for the past few hours and I'd rather not clean up your corpses." Her voice was flat. "Demons have joined forces with the imperial army, whether they be greater demons or not- I haven't a clue. But their furies are stronger, faster and capable of even turning normal demons into them. Kodo was at Yase."

Chizuru cut her off with a frantic voice. " What was he doing there?" She demanded.

Aiko fell silent. Her eyes downcast.

Sen answered for her. "He was commanding the furies, Chizuru…"

Looking to the princess and Kimigiku, seeing their downtrodden expressions, Chizuru knew they weren't lying. What little hope she had about her father not working against the Shinsengumi and Shogunate was quickly snuffed as they all stepped on board the ship. There were other demons on board and Aiko quickly took the helm as they pushed away from the shore once everyone was on board.

"We will get you to Edo and to your men, Hijikata-San, before we part ways. This I promise. I only ask that if Chizuru remains among you that you do your best to protect her."

Hijikata watched the demon silently as she bowed towards him. His lips pursing as he considered her words and actions thus far. " I'll trust you...for now." He relented finally.

Aiko smiles. Though the expression does not reach her eyes. "Good."

Her voice was tired and he watched her through narrowed eyes. "Something troubles you." He said firmly. Watching her expressions closely.

Aiko was facing the water as the men got settled into the ship. She closed her eyes momentarily and sighed. "I can sense that you are a fury now. Were you attacked by my kin?" She asked simply.

"Kazama." Was all Hijikata said in return and she nodded. Her eyes opening as she glanced at him. "This war isn't just yours anymore, Commander. Whether we want to fight or not is irrelevant at this time...the furies need to be stopped. What they are doing could send us back into another demonic war. No one would win that conflict."

Hijikata watched her silently for some time. Looking out to the water. "You'll want to hold on." She told him before the sound of wood being lifted sounded and large oars extended from the sides of the ship. Dipping down into the water and beginning to propel the ship faster forward as Hijikata steadied himself against the railing next to the stairs.

Harada grasped one of the nets leading to the crows nest and glanced up at Keiji who stood on the wooden beams next to the lookout post. His gaze on the water as the boat sped forward.

"Will the demons help us?" Hijikata asked, looking as the water sped by beneath the movement of the ship.

"Some will." She responded bluntly. "If some of my people have joined Kodo as we fear...it is hard to say. I trust very few of our people. Ironically some you would not expect me to."

Hijikata shot her a sharp glance with a frown curled on his lips.

Another ship came into view on the horizon and as they grew parallel to the other ship with matching oars Aiko's men called out to the others slowing the movements of their oars from the lower decks and garnering the attention of the other ship's crew.

To Hijikata and Chizuru's shock, Kazama stood on the ship, with Shiranui up in the crows nest and Amagiri next to the young lord.

Kazama watched Aiko with dark eyes narrowed in thought before shifting his gaze to Chizuru.

Shiranui chuckled and called out. "Looks like you've got some stowaways, red." Aiko watched the gunman with a roll of her eyes. He glanced to Harada and grinned. "Looks like I might get to test you again sooner rather than later, Harada."

The spearman grabbed his weapon, casually leaning his weight into it. "Oh, it will be the final test I'm sure." He said darkly. Shinpachi stopped beside him with his hands on his hips.

Heisuke scowled at them. "What are you planning now Kazama."

Keiji was the one to answer. " He's planning nothing." His voice was flat. "Isn't that right Amagiri-San?"

Amagiri merely inclined his head as Kazama moved to take over the wheel of the ship.

"The council of demons has called a summit…" Amagiri told them. " Kazama and the rest of the clan representatives must be present…"

Shiranui snorted. "So for now...we're aiming for the same people." He glared down at the deck of the ship.

"We aren't your allies." Hijikata snapped. "You tried to kidnap Chizuru multiple times."

Kazama sighed. "Seems your mind has already degraded to that of a fake. The demon clans will dispose of Kodo and his furies...mark him as a traitor to the people next to any who work with him."

Amagiri inclined his head. " Yukimura." Chizuru looked to the tall demon nervously. "Kazama will no longer pursue you while you remain with the Shinsengumi."

Sen looked to Chizuru before shaking her head. Her eyes tired. "What of the Rasetsu within the Shinsengumi's ranks?"

Kazama sneered but remained silent.

Aiko replied in his stead. "The summit will decide that. But myself and Keiji will be speaking on your behalves...most likely they won't come for you. Any who choose to do so will be cut down." Her eyes shot towards Kazama who returned her stare coldly.

"These fakes are not worth my pride as an Oni." He sneered.

Aiko shook her head. "Glad to hear it, cousin." Kazama said nothing.

Keiji dropped down from the nest. Moving to stand near Aiko's shoulder. "Hijikata-San...your men can rest in the crew quarters. Your injured have been moved to their own cabin including Kondou and Yamazaki...the doctor is with them."

He paused briefly. "Yamazaki is very weak." Hijikata tightened his hands into fists but nodded.

"Saito...Yukimura. I am asking you both to keep an eye on them."

Saito inclined his head and waited for Chizuru to say goodbye to Sen before they departed.

Hijikata looked back to Keiji and Aiko.

"We can't trust them." He said flatly. Glancing to Kazama.

"He can hear you." Aiko supplies. "I am not asking you to trust them."

Kazama scowled. "Demons do not lie unlike your people. Consider our differences set aside for the moment...your deaths are not worth my place as the Kazama representative."

Hijikata scowled at him. But merely let Keiji lead him to the crew quarters with the rest of the men needing rest.

"Yamazaki-" he began.

Keiji merely shook his head."His injuries are severe. If you have any water of life it would save him...however I would advise against it." He said gently.

Hijikata pulled the man to a stop. "Why? Because some go mad? Yamazaki is a strong willed man-"

Keiji gently removed Hijikata's hand from his sleeve. A sense of calm emanating from him. "I know."

He paused and sighed. "The water of life is not a gift, Commander. You should know that power always costs something."

"What does a fury pay for power then?" He demanded.

"Life." Keiji states flatly. "Humans heal over time. A fury heals fast. You can't make something out of nothing. So you tell me what that instant healing really is?"

Hijikata felt his blood run cold. "...I'll warn the men." He said woodenly. "I don't wish to lose Yamazaki however...is there anything you can do?" Keiji was silent following the question.

"Maybe." He offered at last. Closing his eyes. " I cannot make promises however."

"...Thank you Keiji."

Keiji opened his eyes and shook his head. "Thank me when we get your men back in the fight…and by keeping Yukimura safe from her father's crimes…"

Hijikata watched him. His eyes unreadable but he slowly shook his head. " Why is she so important? I know her well enough now...she's good down to her core, but why go this far for one woman who is making her own choices?"

Keiji stared at him for a moment. "Female demons are rare as it is...the Yukimura clan was known for its healers...medics...when they refused to fight in a human's war. The humans killed everyone. For years we assumed their clan and the abilities attached was lost. Many demons died of illnesses that the Yukimura clan members could fix. To find Chizuru alive...it's not about what she's capable of. It's about what she represents. Hope."

Hijikata watched the younger man as he lowered his eyes before he bowed and turned away from the vice commander leaving Hijikata to watch his back as he vanished down the hall of the ship.

"Hope…" Hijikata murmured thinking of Chizuru's gaze, steady and insistent when she wanted something.

Mayhaps the demons had a point after all...

Kazama and Amagiri seemed to retire for rest. Leaving their crew under the watch of Shiranui as night fell. Their ship was smaller, much less people on board. As the moon rose higher the oars were withdrawn from the water. Leaving the ships to move more slowly through the wake.

Shiranui stood up near the crows nest still, his eyes turned skyward as the wind lifted his hair around his shoulders.

Harada moved to stand near Aiko. His gaze landed on the tense hold her hands maintained on the wheel of the ship.

"Do you intend to not rest tonight, Aiko-San." Her gaze didn't move from the water when she responded. "I don't need the sleep as badly. Your men have been fighting for much longer."

Harada frowned. Watching the tense line of her jaw as she spoke. "Our men are used to harsh conditions." He uttered gently, shifting closer to her side and noting the way her eyes flashed towards him. "You deserve some rest." He coaxed gently.

Aiko peered up at him, her eyes unreadable. Before she stepped away from the wheel, "Kaito."

At her words another demon male appeared at her side. Shoulder length black hair and deep purple eyes. He glanced to Aiko as she ordered him to take over the wheel. Before glancing back to Harada and tipping her head to the left.

The spearman watched her but fell into step at her side as they walked to the end of the ship, away from the noise of the few remaining men left awake. Shinpachi glanced over at him and gave a wicked grin which Harada dismisses with a shake of his head.

Reaching the back of the ship, Aiko sighed. Looking back at where they came from. "So you have a rivalry with Shiranui?" She asked leaning into the railing with her arms crossed.

"More of a mutual respect of an enemy…" Harada murmured. Stopping next to her and watching the moonlight play across her hair.

Aiko laughed softly, her shoulders shaking gently with the action. Her eyes softening before she turned to look at him. "Does it bother you? Him not being an enemy at the moment?"

Harada leaned on to the railing next to her. "Not at all...he's good in a fight so I'll give him that. Seems Kazama and them dislike the furies as much as you do."

"Do you not dislike them?" She asked, looking out over the water rather than at his face.

"...We have furies among our men. Hijikata and Heisuke. I understand why they did it. Even if I myself don't plan on joining them."

Aiko kept her eyes on the horizon. The light of Kyoto had long since faded though he could see more sparks in her eyes than in the fires that spread over town from cannonfire.

"Why do you dislike the furies so much? Because they threaten you?" Harada presses, watching her for any sign of weakness or deception.

"No...nothing so simple as that. As individuals, I do not hate them. Heisuke for example seems like a good man...young, but his heart is in the right place. As a group...I do not like what they represent. Humans have hunted my kind plenty, many clans including my own vowed to never use our Oni powers upon them. That was a mistake for my clan...As well as Chizurus…but because we had power- even if we didn't use it. We were hunted like cattle. Now Kodo turns around and gives some of that strength to humans? He's playing games with people's lives...it disgusts me that he has so little regard for...life. Whether they be human or not- especially since he's a doctor."

Harada listened patiently. Noting the way her hand clutched at the railing tightly. Turning her knuckles white. "Are you scared of that strength? Because it is similar to your own." He asked simply.

Aiko went silent. Lowering her eyes to the water with a shake of her head. "...We call them fake for a reason, Harada. That power...it doesn't come from nowhere. Kodo paid a heavy price. One I will not pardon him for…"

Harada just became more frustrated watching her hair lift in the wind. "What price?"

Aiko turned her eyes to him sharply. Harada almost get skewered by her gaze. "There's a reason furies thirst for blood...because the water of life was made from it to begin with."

Harada felt his breath catch and face pale, watching the way she searched his gaze in silence, stubbornly setting her jaw as if daring him to question or doubt her words.

However she seemed to have stole the air from his lungs, rendering him mute as they silently stared each other down.

Finally Harada looked away, bringing a hand up to the back of his neck and rubbing it awkwardly. "A lot of us guessed that. But hearing it is...different." He uttered gently. "However...blood is something we're used to." He looked back to her expectantly. "A lot of furies died in the beginning, by their own hands due to the side effects or by ours when they failed…is that enough reason to not give them a chance?"

"If that's all it was about then certainly you'd have a point…" Aiko uttered in a tone so deadly calm he felt his hairs rise on the back of his neck. "However it is not the blood of the men that drank the water of life that I'm talking about. It's the blood of the ones who died in order for its creation to take place."

Harada pursed his lips, watching her as she avoided his gaze. His eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, boldly gripping her arm even as she did not look at him right away still. "Who died for the rasetsu to come to life? Western demons? That's where the taste of blood came from right?" He demanded.

Aiko finally stared at him. Her eyes dark and hard to read as he grew more impatient. She didn't flinch as his hand tightened like a restraint around her arm. "No. Not western demons."

"Then who? I've seen you talk about them- the anger in your eyes and the way your hands tighten as if resisting the urge to strike. Who died to make you so angry-"

Aiko cut him off with a flat hoarse answer. "The Himura Clan."

Stepping into the cabin housing the injured, Keiji quickly took stock of the supplies before approaching Saito. His eyes unreadable as he crouched next to the samurai. "Saito-San...I have a favour to ask." Blue eyes clashed with silver as Saito turned his attention to the other man.

Keiji glanced over at Chizuru as she wiped the sweat from Yamazaki's brow. "I want you to find Hijikata and tell him I'm working on what we discussed...he will understand my meaning."

Saito was silent for some time. His gaze dark and hooded as he observed the demon quietly. Slowly however, he inclined his head. "Very well, Keiji-San." He said softly rising to his feet and moving to take his leave, he paused with a hand on the door frame, glancing back at Keiji for a moment. "Be cautious, Keiji." He warned gently before quietly departing.

Keiji relaxed only slightly before he moved to Chizuru's side. She glanced up and back at him as Yamazaki panted heavily, eyes partially open. "Yukimura- you must- find the vice Commander- tell him." He coughed restlessly and Keiji knelt next to Chizuru as she begged Yamazaki to save his strength.

When she frantically rose ready to accept Yamazaki's request Keiji caught her wrist. She looked down at him in shock, but let him pull her back down. "We can help him." He whispered softly. His hand reaching out to press to Yamazaki's arm. The breaths he drew grew less strained and his eyes fluttered shut, before Yukimura could panic she realized he was asleep.

"He doesn't want to die, if we can get him the ochimizu-" she began but Keiji shook his head. "He doesn't need it." He promised.

"I don't know enough about medicine to save him-"

"But as an Oni you don't need medicine." A deep voice sounded from behind them. Making Chizuru spin around in fright to face the blonde demon.

Keiji rose to stand next to her. "Kazama, thank you for coming." The blonde narrowed his eyes at Keiji but made no remark, turning that crimson glare back to Chizuru who reached for her sword on instinct until Keiji set a hand on her shoulder.

"Kazama is here to help Yamazaki…" Keiji murmured. " He can help you touch your Oni powers...and if you have inherited your father's blood as we suspect…" he looked back to the fallen shinobi.

"You will be able to save him without cursing him with bloodlust…" Kazama finished for him. Taking a step forward as Chizuru tensed but didn't dare back away. A flash of something flickered through Kazama's eyes and Chizuru would swear it resembled respect. Her lips were set in a flat line. "If you hurt anyone on board…" she whispered.

Kazama tilts his head to the side, observing her through half lidded eyes. "You'll kill me?" He asked his voice casual.

Chizuru said nothing.

"Kazama…" Keiji warned in a sharp voice. The blonde watched the other man with disinterest but narrowed his eyes on the hand still laid upon Chizuru's shoulder.

"You have my word that I will bring no harm to your Shinsengumi Dogs unless they start it…" Kazama offered finally, looking back to Chizuru expectantly. "Does that suffice? That man is dying as we speak, Chizuru."

Chizuru tightened her hand on her sword briefly but glanced to Keiji. "Demons...don't lie?"

Keiji smiles. "It's against our society to do so. Especially amongst our own kind." He promised with a slight squeeze to her shoulder, Chizuru felt heat rise to her cheeks but finally she nodded looking back to Kazama.

"...Please, help me save him."

She bowed slightly to the blonde demon. Who merely stepped up to her side as Keiji released her.

"Lift your chin, Chizuru. No wife of mine need bow to me so easily." Her head snapped up, " I'm not your wife!"

Kazama merely smiled his eyes amused. "No but you would be a fitting bride."

She sputtered indignantly as he stepped past her to kneel before Yamazaki. Keiji sighed in exasperation with a shake of his head. "Honestly you're the worst case of courting I've ever seen, Chickage…" he muttered.

Kazama shot him a cold look but did not rise to the bait motioning for Chizuru to kneel next to him. "You've taken your Oni form before, with help." He reminder her, watching her nod tentatively.

"But...always with help." Chizuru frowned. "How am I supposed to do this?" Kazama watched her silently for a moment.

"I will help you change again. The Yukimura clan is part of the Moon clans descent, whereas the Kazama are part of the Sun clans...as opposites, our energies compliment each other. It's why Keiji asked me to be here instead of handling it himself, he knows it would be quicker if my energy brought out your own, just as surely as Himura's."

Chizuru stares at him with wide eyes, looking briefly to Keiji who nods in acknowledgement to Kazama's words.

"Chizuru." She looks back to the blonde. "I will call on your Oni powers...when you feel them surround you. Merely imagine directing them towards him." He indicates with his head towards Yamazaki. "Your clan's power is to heal, mend, fix. Instinctually you will want to help him." Her hands were shaking with nerves and he settled a firm hand on top of her head, making her stare at him with shock.

"Do not doubt yourself. You are a pure blooded Oni, let your instincts guide you." Kazama chided in a hoarse tone. Steeling herself, Chizuru nodded.

"Then let's begin."

Chizuru let her eyes shut and accepted Kazama's hands tentatively as she had Aiko's all those weeks before. She felt the brush of heat against her cheeks, the crackle of flames and unlike Aiko's energy which felt like sparks farting over her skin...Kazama's felt like a warm blanket on a cold day, sitting in front of a fire in the early morning chill. She expected something far less comforting from his energy, it wrapped around her like a physical extension of the man himself. Coaxing out her own cooler energy which seemed to respond as if it was only natural to do so.

She felt it settles over her skin, her inner Oni powers erupting to the surface like water boiling over a pots edge. No longer withheld by her fragile human sensibilities. She felt stronger, faster...better.

Her eyes opened and Kazama was staring at her with gleaming golden eyes, his lips quirked slightly under her stare and Chizuru did not know how her cheeks grew more warm. But reflected in the golden rays of his eyes she caught sight of her rose gold gaze and white hair...the small horns protruding from her head...only two compared to Kazama's four. Her skin seemed to glow with an inner light and everything...was so much more vibrant than before. She could see his energy beneath his skin, pulsing through his veins with his heartbeat. She could see the life in every little grain of wood that made up the ship and slipped through the air…

Kazama reaches up and she jumped, but not fast enough to stop his pale fingers from tracing down her cheek, forcing her lips to part at the heat that spread out from his touch. "You are a marvel." Kazama utters in a soft reverent tone.

Keiji cleared his throat and broke their stare much to Kazama's obvious displeasure. However Chizuru felt the fading life at her side, turning to look at Yamazaki...his own essence was so...dull, drifting away and barely clinging to his body.

Without a thought she reached out to him.

She heard Keiji and Kazama both take in a breath, and it felt like the whole world waited on her next move.

Blinding light erupted from her hands, bands of blue and gold shifting down her arms and wrapping around Yamazaki who's eyes flew open. Chizuru worries he had been awoken and hurt but instead his eyes merely seemed to light with an inner glow of their own for a few seconds. Their hearts began to match the others beat- and Chizuru could see her energy- the brilliant blue and gold filling his veins- wiping away the marks as easily as one mopped the floor. Her eyes widened as his body filled with strength, she heard his heart and felt it fill her own being locking him back into place amongst the living.

"That's enough." Keiji murmured and the moment broke the energy cut off like a well going dry. Her body slumped and Chizuru felt a warm embrace catch her body as she suddenly grew tired. Her Oni form vanished and the world grew dull once more. However she managed to blink and peer up at Kazama as he returned to his human form, realizing he had caught her.

"Yamazaki!" She began sitting up and groaning as her head spins. Keiji and Kazama steadied her and after a moment she peered at Yamazaki in alarm.

His skin was no longer pale, his chest rose and fell with ease.

She barely heard the sounds of Hijikata and Saito entering the room. Frozen by the expression on the man's face as his eyes slowly peeled open and he took in a deep breath.

His head turned and he peered at her. "Yukimura?"

His voice was soft and gentle, no pain lingering in its depths. The sound of a man well rested…

Yamazaki was alive…

She barely even had the chance to tearily whisper " thank goodness." Before her body gave out and her vision faded. The last thing she saw when she fell unconscious was various pairs of vibrant eyes peering down at her in what she could only call wonder.


	5. Furies and Demons

Keiji stepped between Kazama and Hijikata as they stared each other down. The greater demon could practically feel the sparks of anger between the two men and sighed under his breath at the dramatics of the two.

Honestly dealing with Kazama was bad enough, he felt like he was trying to herd stray cats among the Shinsengumi.

"Kazama helped Chizuru...to heal Yamazaki." Keiji explained to Hijikata with a calm firm glance. "He came at my request so if you wish to be mad and punish anyone, have it be me."

Hijikata scowled at the blonde over Keiji's shoulder but stepped pass both of them to kneel next to Yamazaki and Chizuru.

Kazama rose and backed away. Narrowing his eyes at the demon vice commander as he spoke in hushed tones with the recovered Yamazaki.

Turning, Hijikata lifted Chizuru's unconscious form into his arms and stood. He stared Kazama down for a long moment, his eyes dark with suspicion.

But without a complaint he looked to Keiji. "Just get him off the ship, Ueno." The greater demon tipped his head in acknowledgement to him before watching him leave the room with Chizuru held securely in his arms.

—-

The following days went by quickly considering the excitement of the first night. Kazama didn't return to the ship and Chizuru spent much of her time sleeping. When she was awake she caught Kazama watching her from the other ships deck. His gaze cautious and perhaps a hint curious.

Keiji watched her differently as well but Chizuru couldn't read his expression, but Yamazaki almost seemed in awe. He was up and walking already and felt as strong as ever.

Aiko however instructed Chizuru sternly to not attempt such a thing again without understanding her clans power more. The young demon tried to argue that she could help people- perhaps even the furies and Okita and Aiko's gaze had sharpened like a blade.

"You could die." She says firmly and those three words quiet any protests she could offer.

Arriving in Edo was thus a quiet affair. The Shinsengumi were led to a building reserved for Hanamoto's while Okita and Kondou were transferred to Doctor Matsumoto's residence. Okita had scowled before he left but he glanced subtly towards the demons as they stood off to the side out of the way.

Shiranui, Amagiri and Kazama all stood outside the current headquarters. A fair distance away as Aiko and Keiji spoke with the captains of the Shinsengumi...likely for the last time.

Kondou was well along the way to recovery and Chizuru found herself hugging Sen goodbye before speaking with the other demons.

"Where will you two go next?" She asked softly. Her gaze curious as she stood next to Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke.

Aiko glanced to Keiji who rolled his shoulders slowly with a small sigh. "Kazama and the others will be going on ahead of us...we will be trying to find Kodo." He murmured softly.

Chizuru pressed her teeth to her bottom lip and lowered her eyes. "He was in Yase…"

Aiko looked to Chizuru for a moment. "He'll be here when the imperial army arrives...and any furies in their ranks need to be reported on."

She paused and glanced to Hijikata as he stopped next to Chizuru. "You've got quite the fight waiting for you...i can't even determine if they would be human or not against you...all I can say is we will at least eliminate as many furies on their side as possible."

Harada and Heisuke both looked briefly at the commander. "We'll see you out in the field then?" Harada asked.

Keiji chuckled softly. "You might. The shogun and high ranking members of the army have always been aware of demons. Furies by standard of the deal we made with the Shogun don't classify them as human anymore…"

Hijikata peered at Aiko. "What does that mean for you two?"

Aiko shifted her weight, a hand settling against her hip. "It means we can use our full demon abilities on them. We don't fight for the shogun. Even if we are on good terms we aren't under direct orders from anyone but our own councilmen. The Shogun has been made aware during our trip here that demons would be fighting the imperial army furies...but we are not to influence the outcomes of battles between human men. At least with our Oni abilities...if furies are involved in any aspect... we can essentially take care of them as we see fit."

Aiko glanced to Heisuke. "Any information we get about changing the effects of the water of life...we'll deliver to you personally." She promised. Chizuru looked relieved.

"For the time being Keiji and I will report to our clan scouts in Edo before looking into Kodo's movements. We'll be around. Just not always in sight."

Heisuke looked at Keiji and grinned slightly. "So we can go out for drinks together some day soon huh?"

Keiji chuckled. "I might be tempted into joining you for a round."

Chizuru looked between them to. "Can I...is there a way we can contact you both?"

Aiko and Keiji shared a glance but Keiji awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You can contact me." He said slowly.

Chizuru tilted her head and he stepped forward. Loosening his collar to reveal the gold cord choker and water kanji necklace around his neck. "Each clan has a necklace like this. The moon clans have a water kanji, and the sun clans have a fire kanji." He explained slowly. "Yours was lost. But I can give you mine for now." He removed the item and offered it out. Curling her fingers firmly around the gemstone.

"These stones are called soul stones. They carry weight in our society and especially in the Ueno clan. Trace the Kanji and think my name. I will hear you."

Chizuru widened her eyes in surprise. "What does that mean?"

Aiko spoke up. "the Ueno clan members all have various mental based clan powers. Those stones allow members to contact each other telepathically."

Keiji released Chziuru's hands. "It's very important that you keep it safe, Chizuru." He murmured gently. "If when this is over, you wish to join the demon clans...you can contact us with this stone." He glanced to the other men. His brows furrowing. "If any of you spot a greater demon in the enemy ranks...don't hesitate to call on us…"

" ah you saying we can't handle a couple of demons, Keiji?" Harada taunted with a smirk.

Keiji chuckled. "Not for a second would I doubt the fearsome Mibu wolves...I merely feel responsible for the actions of my people…"

Aiko nodded her agreement. "This isn't our war. But that doesn't mean we won't be impacted by the results. Greater demons are unlikely to hold back if they have joined a human army. They've forsaken their clan and their status as an Oni."

Hijikata nodded. "We'll keep you in touch...even if we can handle it ourselves." His tone was smooth, a small barely there smile tugging at his lips. Which Aiko returned.

"Then rest well, Shinsengumi." Aiko mused. "I look forward to hearing of your victories from here."

They made their final farewells. Chizuru watched the two walk down the road as Kazama glanced at her a final time with burning crimson eyes before vanishing within a blink of an eye.

Harada and Shinpachi sighed. And Hijikata called the rest of the men to get ready to keep moving. His eyes moving to the three captains and finally landing on Chizuru.

"They'll be fighting alongside us soon I'm sure." He said in a small form of reassurance to Chizuru who shared a glance towards him and finally smiled. Her gaze remained troubled despite that, "hai!" She agreed brightly regardless.

—-

It was sooner than anyone expected.

Kondou returned to his men, his shoulder healed, though he was now a Daimyo and the shogun had given them access to new firearms. It meant little though to the unseasoned men who longed for the days wars were fought with swords.

The upcoming fight and Kondou's attitude left a sour taste in the mouths of some of the captains, Shinpachi was most vocal about his particular dislike of how Kondou behaved.

Chizuru however was distracted, worries for her people, Sen, Aiko and Keiji alongside the men of the Shinsengumi grew more by the day. A string of murders began in Edo and fear ran rampant among the new recruits.

It didn't help that Sannan watched her with a hunger that sent shivers down her spine. Chizuru had been spending more and more time with Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke to avoid the inquiries of the fury corps captain.

She wanted no part in his experiments. It reminded her of the actions of her father and left her heart lurching painfully in her chest. Hijikata was often away meeting with various shogunate officials and thus could not keep an eye on her.

When he returned alongside Kondou however, Sannan's actions settled if only slightly. Hijikata however watched Sannan like a hawk and asked her gently if she still held the gemstone that Keiji had gifted her.

She wore it beneath her clothes and felt its warmth like a pulse, nodding to Hijikata firmly as he informed her that she would be joining them in the next battle...if only to keep Sannan far far away from her.

It was one they were more and more unlikely to win as they approached the would be battlefield. Heisuke and the furies stayed behind and many men left after seeing the castle already seized.

Hijikata's promise and the weight of their swords touching as he vowed to see her again soon, and that they would both make it out of this _alive. _Stayed with her. He left to gather reinforcements and his new western clothing suited him, but his eyes were the same piercing stare she remembered over the years.

She wondered if it had always been that fierce and warm when directed at her. His words held a weight that made her heart leap in her chest.

Love was fickle. He likely didn't even know how utterly captivated she was by him.

The rest of the men had also donned new clothing and cut their hair...it was dizzying to note all the changes while Chizuru herself remained in the same outfit as always.

Shinpachi flexed for her, Harada smacked him in the back of the head and Saito subtlety fixed his buttons after Chizuru commented on them. His cheeks dark in a manner that could only be called endearing.

Looking back she would give anything to rewind the clock to the hours and days before the battle. Even with Yamazaki back at full strength, it wouldn't matter.

Hijikata had not yet returned when the first shot was fired by a scared and reckless young recruit. Harada and Shinpachi fought practically back to back and Chizuru remained by Kondou remembering her promise to keep him alive alongside herself.

But the imperial army soldiers just kept coming. The manic laughter that started sent a chill down her spine.

Chizuru spun towards the noise. Her eyes widening as she realized many fallen soldiers rose back to their feet with white hair and red eyes.

Every enemy for miles was a fury. The sun did nothing to slow them down and they cut through the young Shinsengumi men like butter.

Harada and Shinpachi closed ranks around Kondou and the two demanded the chief called for a retreat. Chizuru was in no place but to agree with them. But Kondou didn't see the battle of Toba Fushimi, he did not witness the devastation of the monsters that night. He questioned Shinpachi as a warrior and led the men into battle.

The bullets tore them to pieces and no manner of moral could save them from that.

_Finally _the call to retreat was ordered. Though Harada, Shinpachi and Saito were covering the rear as the men scattered and ran. Chizuru remained next to Kondou. Which is exactly why she saw the blade heading his way guided by pale hands and red eyes.

Instinct made her push him out of the way. The shout of 'Yukimura!" From Saito was not one she could acknowledge as white hot pain shot through her back and Chizuru cried out.

The sword sliced through her from the back of her shoulder to hip. She could already feel her skin crawling and sealing even as she backed away from the mad fury that laughed and licked her blood from the blade.

The smell of smoke surrounded him and his eyes seemed to glow. His teeth like daggers as he stalked towards her and Kondou having clambered back to her feet defended her. But this fury was unlike any the Shinsengumi had faced before.

"You're like us." A voice hissed and Chizuru looked up past Kondou to the fury that grinned madly at her. Realizing he was the one that had spoken. "Your blood sings the same song-"

Chizuru felt her blood calling out towards the soldier. Her appearance changing ina way she knew meant her demon form was being summoned forth by the very man she was fighting. " No!" she cried out, reaching up to cover her forming horns from view.

Her fingers met briefly with the necklace around her neck and she wished beyond all hope...that Aiko and Keiji were there to help them.

The next few moments were a blur.

As if summoned by her panic, Chizuru looked up as a scream of pure agony was ripped from the furies mouth before his head was removed from the corpse in the next flash of a blade and white hair.

Aiko stood before the oncoming army of furies...her long hair loose and tainted a bright silver with a slightly red tint...Large sweeping horns formed like a dragons from her temples and her teeth sharpened to deadly points.

Finally...the crimson glow of her eyes was like the furies themselves...but as if she was crying tears of blood, they formed treks down her face, carving markings into her skin that seemed to thrum with heat and power.

Her very presence called to Chizuru, allowing her to stand and let her hands fall to her sides...unashamed now of her demonic appearance. 

Aiko shifted her weight to the side, and her movement was so quick that Chizuru almost lost track of her until she heard the clang and scrape of swords meeting in the field and watched in abject horror as Aiko clashed with a demon looking startling like her. Horns forming and sharp teeth...deep crimson eyes.

The man laughed maniacally though and Chizuru knew then, he was no demon.

"The himura clan is reduced to ash!" The fury snarled and Aiko for a moment seemed to narrow her eyes before pushing back, leaping backwards to create space between their bodies before diving back in. A flash of her sword and the slice of it through the air the only sound chizuru could hear.

The shinsengumi resumed its retreat. Harada and Shinapachi coming to Chizuru and Kondous sides and watching as the greater demon clashed with the supposedly strengthened fury.

"So fast…" Shinpachi uttered. His eyes wide in shock and awe. All they could manage to catch glimpses of were her silver locks of hair and flickers of the swords as they met. Again and again and again. Blood splashed across the ground and seemed to boil against the grass. It was several minutes later that Aiko stumbled slightly and the fury raced forward to take advantage of her brief opening. Only for her to recover and feint, her blade suddenly coated in silvery red flames and a loud ringing noise echoed across the field.

The fury stood frozen in shock. His body ripped open from shoulder to hip and he shifted to peer back at the greater demon as she rose to her feet just passed him and flicked the blood from her still burning blade.

Seconds later the furies body burst into flames and ash, with a blood curdling scream he died.

The remaining army and regular furies were being picked off by the captains and silence filled the field once more.

Chizuru stumbled a step towards Aiko but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Peering back she saw Kondou, looking at Aiko in horror.

Aiko turned slowly to face the group. She met their gazes in complete silence, so still she didn't seem to even breathe. However with a sigh she sheathed her blade and the red lines coating her frame seemed to crawl back up towards her eyes...and disappear. 

Her hair shifted back to brown and she watched them all cautiously as her eyes returned to the cool blue they got used to.

"Fury." Kondou whispered he stepped forward and reached for his blade even as Chizuru stopped him.

"She's not like them, Kondou-san!" She cried, her eyes wide with horror.

Aiko watched with a blank expression. Saito shifted his hand to his blade nervously.

The wind blew between the two groups and it was not a voice they expected that broke the silence.

"No...she's merely what my furies will one day overcome."

Aiko grew stiff and looked over her shoulder. Locking gazes with the most hated man in her life.

Standing behind a large group of furies...was Kodo Yukimura, grinning like a cat that got the cream.


End file.
